bleachfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Саджин Комамура
| image = 290px | race = Синигами | birthday = 23 августа | gender = мужской | height = 288 см | weight = 301 кг | division = 7 | affiliation = Готей 13, Общество душ | occupation = Капитан седьмого отряда | team = Файл:7.jpg Седьмой отряд | partner = Тецузаэмон Иба | previous partner = Канаме Тоусен | base of operations = Штаб седьмого отряда, Сейрейтей, Общество душ | relatives = Неназванный отец | education = Академия духовных искусств | shikai = Тенкен | bankai = Кокуджоу Тенгенмёо | manga debut = Глава 81 (Том 10) | anime debut = Серия 24 | video game debut = Bleach Advance: Kurenai ni Somaru Soul Society | japanese voice = Тецу Инада | english voice = Ким Страуш (Серии 51-63) Жан-Бенуа Бланк (Серии 99+) | spanish voice = Блас Гарсия (Латинская Америка) }} — капитан седьмого отряда Готея 13. Его лейтенант — Тецузаэмон Иба. Внешность Комамура — антропоморфный волк, хотя его часто принимают за собаку. Первоначально он очень стеснялся своей внешности и носил перчатки с наручами и шлем, чтобы скрыть свое тело. Позже он становится уверенней и перестаёт носить шлем после того, как Канаме Тоусен, вместе с Сосуке Айзеном и Гином Ичимару, предаёт Общество душ. Мех Комамуры светло-коричневый, такого же цвета, как и его перчатки. Он самый высокий капитан Готея 13. Также Саджин носит наплечники поверх хаори и большие закрытые сапоги вместо сандалий.Во время битвы в фальшивой Каракуре он носит высокий воротник, строением похожий на его наплечники. Верхняя часть воротника видна в униформе. Комамура теряет правое ухо в битве против Вандеррейха и дальше показывается с бинтами. Характер In contrast to his imposing physical stature, Komamura has a heart of gold, as well as being a loyal and grateful subordinate to Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto, to whom he owes great gratitude for taking him in; so grateful that he would even die for him. The betrayal and subsequent departure of his close friend, Kaname Tōsen, may have adversely affected his self-confidence and view of himself, since Tōsen was the first person to have accepted him for who he is and not what he is. Sajin Komamura has also been shown to be a very forgivable person even if his friend is corrupt, or how evil they are, no matter how many innocent people they've killed, and even if they're about to kill him. Bleach anime; Episode 291 This adverse effect is shown when he describes himself to Choe Neng Poww as "a meager worm" (he may have been speaking in sarcasm, however, as Poww previously referred to him and his opponents as "worms"). Komamura is also a very serious man, deeply scarred by the times when he was spurned by Soul Society for his appearance. He is not tough or cruel to his Division, preferring to lead with them impartiality. His favorite food is meat, but he dislikes carrots, supposedly because his father once told him that carrots were "not for their kind." Komamura tends to growl when angered. Despite being a gentle person, he is cold, ruthless and calculating when fighting. Once he is done fighting, however, he reverts back to his gentle, giant self. Komamura is pleased with Shūhei Hisagi's gift of a dog brush from the Human World, as he finds brushes in Seireitei ineffective when grooming his fur.Bleach anime; Episode 96 In addition, Iba imagines that Komamura will possibly use a dog Gigai if he were to go undercover in the Human World.Bleach anime; Episode 115 He also likes dogs, especially ones of mixed breeds, and even keeps one, whose name is 'Goro', in his Division's quarters. During his free time, he takes Goro for strolls. He likes the Human World's puppy shows.Bleach anime; Episode 201 История One day, while sitting on a grassy area, Komamura was sensed by Tōsen, who didn't know where he was (due to his blindness). It was only when Komamura spoke that he realized he had talked in the wrong direction. Complimenting Komamura’s ability to hide his presence very well, Tōsen noted that he had never been able to not feel someone’s presence before, even though his eyes cannot see. Komamura was highly touched, for this was the first time that he wasn't looked upon as an outcast.Bleach manga; Chapter 176, pages 2-4 Although it is currently unknown where Komamura originated, Yamamoto gave him the opportunity to join the Gotei 13 even though he wasn't Human.Bleach manga; Chapter 138, page 7 Komamura met Tōsen again during their time in the Gotei 13, and Aizen was introduced to Komamura through Tōsen.Bleach manga; Chapter 176, pages 4-5 Оборудование Gauntlets: Komamura wears a pair of gauntlets that cover the back of his fist and extend down over his forearm. He uses his gauntlets to incorporate his Hakuda skills when fighting an armed opponent. They are durable enough to block the Zanpakutō of a Captain-level Shinigami. Bleach manga; Chapter 367, page 7 Силы и способности Мастер владения мечом: Komamura is highly proficient in swordsmanship, and is more than capable of holding his own against the likes of Kenpachi, who is arguably one of the most well-versed in swordsmanship as well as one of the greatest physical combatants in Soul Society.Bleach manga; Chapter 139 & 145 Гигантская физическая сила: Due to his large stature, Komamura has unbelievable physical strength. He was able to throw the Resurrección form of the giant Arrancar Choe Neng Poww, who was close to if not the same size as the giant his Bankai produces, and did so with apparent ease.Bleach manga; Chapter 326, page 10-12''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 327, page 6-9 Мастер рукопашного боя: While not relying on the most advanced forms of unarmed combat, Komamura has shown great skill at brawling hand-to-hand fighting using his phenomenal strength to supplement his blows. This form of combat is what he excels in when not engaging in swordsmanship. He is skilled enough to go toe-to-toe with one of the foremost hand-to-hand combatants in Soul Society, Captain Suì-Fēng. Гигантская выносливость: Komamura is capable of taking considerable amounts of damage and still continuing to fight, despite the severity of his injuries. He refused medical treatment after being hit by Aizen's level 90 Kidō spell.Bleach manga; Chapter 179, page 3 He was also utterly unfazed from being punched across a great distance through parts of a city.Bleach manga; Chapter 326, page 16''Bleach'' anime; Episode 220 He is durable enough to survive having his chest caved in and still continue to fight with no discernible handicap.Bleach manga; Chapter 386, page 12-13''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 388, page 18-20 Even after having his left hand severed by Aizen, he immediately counter-attacked, seeming to completely ignore the wound.Bleach manga; Chapter 390, pages 11-17 Усиленное восприятие: Из-за его животного подобия,он,казалось бы,владеет превосходными чувствами. Быстрая реакция: Komamura has very keen reflexes in contrast to his large frame. He is capable of matching even the extremely fast attacks of Captain Suì-Fēng.Bleach anime; Episode 327 Умение разговаривать с животными: Он также способен,говорить с животными. Большая духовная сила: As a Captain, Komamura possesses a great amount of spiritual energy. When Komamura releases his spiritual energy, it has the same magnitude of his enormous strength, and tends to destroy the area around him.Bleach manga; Chapter 139, page 11 He is quite skilled in hiding his spiritual presence because, due to his appearance, he does it quite frequently out of what he feels is a necessity to hide from others.Bleach manga; Chapter 176, page 2 He is able to use his spiritual pressure as a weapon, as he is capable of blasting back most normal enemies with a simple palm thrust without physically touching them, as seen when he incapacitated several unseated Shinigami soldiers who were controlled by the Bount Mabashi. Мгновенная поступь: Комамура очень опытен в Шунпо,по крайней мере для Синигами уровня капитана. Духовный меч Тенкен (天譴, «''небесная кара''»): Он имеет форму обычной катаны.Гарда представляет собой прямоугольник украшены узором из вертикальных линий.Общий внешний вид похож на квадратные песочные часы. *'Шикай': Его команда Шикая .Bleach Official Character Book 2 Masked Тенкен сохраняет форму обычной катаны :Shikai Special Ability: In its Shikai, Tenken creates various phantom body parts of a fearsome armored giant to copy whatever body part Komamura moves; for example, should Komamura swing his sword, a gigantic disembodied arm wielding a sword appears and mimics the movement. The body's gigantic parts generated by this Shikai possess strength and attacking power proportionate to their size (though not as great as it could be, due to not having a full body), making Komamura's Zanpakutō quite powerful.Bleach manga; Chapter 139, page 12 *'Банкай': : Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō maintains its form as a regular katana. While in use, Komamura and his katana maintain a glow of spiritual energy.Bleach manga; Chapter 148, page 17-19''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 149, page 1-4 :Bankai Special Ability: His Bankai brings forth the entire giant, which is about a hundred meters tall. It wields a sword with a guard similar to Komamura's, but with a different blade and with a string hanging from the hilt. The giant takes the form of an armored samurai that copies the movements of Komamura to devastating effect, allowing it to deal out colossal amounts of damage. Its strength is proportionally far greater than that of Komamura, due to its size.Bleach manga; Chapter 148, page 17-19 It is strong enough to take a released Arrancar's point-blank Cero without being damaged, and could easily smother him with its bare hands.Bleach anime; Episode 220 Despite its enormous size, it is also deceptively fast, as it perfectly mirrors all of Komamura's movements. However, his Bankai has a critical weakness: if the giant is harmed in any way, the wounds are reflected onto Komamura, essentially making it a larger target to a sufficiently strong opponent. According to Tōsen, Komamura's Bankai has such an immense destructive power that Komamura has never thought about not being able to defeat an opponent in one attack, much less them making a counterattack.Bleach manga; Chapter 385, page 10-11 The giant itself is highly durable, able to withstand a blast from Captain Suì-Fēng's "Jakuhō Raikōben". Though it did destroy its sword, the giant itself sustained only a few injuries.Bleach anime; Episode 327 Unlike most Bankai, Komamura's Bankai is able to fix and restore itself after being damaged or broken, in proportion to how much Komamura himself has healed.Bleach manga; Chapter 516, page 4 Появление в других проектах Komamura appears in most Bleach games. He is a decent character that moves slowly, but displays nearly unmatchable strength in close range combat, such as throws and high defense, making him difficult to be defeated. His alternative costume in most games includes his signature helmet with which he originally appeared. Most games give Komamura and his Bankai some degree of independence from each other to make it function better as a game mechanic. In Bleach: Dark Souls, one of the mini-game events in part 2 of story mode deals with Sajin's and Hisagi's birthdays, which occurred a week after Tōsen's betrayal. To cheer them up, Matsumoto has Ichigo help by getting Komamura's gift, bones, which she says is Komamura's favorite thing. After the mini-game, the birthday celebration happens. Ichigo's gift of bones frightens Sajin. Ichigo immediately realizes Matsumoto tricked him. After Matsumoto starts the fireworks, Komamura thanks her. It is revealed that Iba gives him and Hisagi wine. In Bleach: The 3rd Phantom, Komamura is heard giving a release command to his Zanpakutō, saying "Roar, Tenken". He is also one of the first recruitable people during free time events after the time skip. Sajin is able to befriend the game's protagonist, as according to Iba, he's able to relate to their loneliness. He gives the protagonist the offer of rejoining the Gotei 13 under 7th Division. Sajin also informs the gate guards that the protagonist has his permission to enter Seireitei when they need to. He, along with Ichigo and Renji Abarai, are the 3 people Yoruichi Shihōin chooses to help the protagonist train with using Zanjutsu. When the impostor captains appear, Komamura's impostor is his polar opposite, very irritable and refuses to say he ever helped anyone. When the Kudo twins decline the offer of returning to the Gotei 13 as high ranking officers so that they can return to the Human World to protect all the reincarnated souls, Komamura is shocked and saddened at the decision, but comments it's strange, as most Shinigami would have jumped at the offer. Though he is not a playable character, Komamura appears in Bleach: Soul Resurrección as a boss in mission mode. The player must face his Bankai. Интересные факты * В опросе по популярности персонажей Блич(2009) Комамура занимает 36 место. * His Shikai command has yet to be used in the actual series. It has only been mentioned in Databooks and videogames. * In the Zanpakutō poll, Komamura's Bankai ranked equal 46th with 5 others, while his Shikai ranked equal 56th with 7 others. * Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō's skin, along with part of its helm, was of a different color in the anime in comparison with the manga (being orange and not gray), as its original color wasn't shown until Chapter 328. However this is later fixed in Episode 220 when Komamura summoned his Bankai against Poww. *He is the author of A Puppy's Feeling Bleach Bootleg; page 46 and A Kitten's Feeling that appear in the Seireitei Communication. Bleach Bootleg; Jacket Flap of Seireitei Bulletin Cover Цитаты * (To Tetsuzaemon Iba) "Don't worry. I have no doubts. My loyalty lies only in my debt to Genryūsai-sama. He took me in when I was alone because people pushed me away due to my looks. I shall repay this debt, even if it means I will be shattered into pieces. I shall have no doubts. If his greatness says ‘yes’, then even in death, I say ‘yes’!"Bleach manga; Chapter 138, pages 6-7 * (To Shūhei Hisagi) "...With our hands, we will open Tōsen's eyes!""Bleach manga; Chapter 180, page 13 *(To Choe Neng Poww) "That's right, I have not said my name yet. I am the captain of the Seventh Division, Sajin Komamura. I am ashamed to admit it, but it is just as you say. I am a pathetic insect of a man."Bleach manga; Chapter 337, pages 17-18 *(To Kaname Tōsen) "I never thought the time would come when I would have to protect someone from your sword."Bleach manga; Chapter 367, page 17 *(To Tōsen) "Ichigo Kurosaki did not Hollowfy because he wanted to. But you're different. You strayed onto that path of your own volition, despite the fact that you possessed sufficient power as a Shinigami. That, Tōsen, is corruption."Bleach manga; Chapter 384, pages 10-11 *(To Tōsen) "The corruption I speak of is betraying your friends, allies and even subordinates in an attempt to gain excessive power."Bleach manga; Chapter 384, page 11 *(To Tōsen) "If our beliefs are irreconcilable, then it is pointless to try and persuade you. For the sake of Soul Society, I must cut you down. I do not want to, but I am content have been able to hear your true feelings. My heart has already forgiven you."Bleach manga; Chapter 385, pages 16-17 *(Referring to Tōsen) "That's why I decided to become a true friend to you. If something sad happened in your life, I would be there for you. If something happy happened in my life, I would share it with you. If you strayed from the path, I would admonish you. If you committed an error, I would forgive you. If you found yourself in a predicament, I would provide a foundation on which you could stand. All in order to make this man that had lost his love for the world be able to love the world once more."Bleach manga; Chapter 386, page 10 События и сражения Ссылки Звания Лав Аикава |title = Капитан седьмого отряда |years = ? — н.в. |after = — }} Навигация en:Sajin Komamura de:Sajin Komamura es:Sajin Komamura Категория:Персонажи Категория:Мужчины Категория:Синигами Категория:Капитаны Категория:Готей 13 Категория:Седьмой отряд Категория:Мастера владения мечом Категория:Мастера рукопашного боя